Legend of Zelda: Hueco Mundo
by Miss Lizzy-chan
Summary: Completly pure madness from me. Thought it would be interesting so here we go. After some hollows Shows up in Twilight Realm, Midna ask Link to escort her to Hueco Mundo. BL, if ya dont like, don't read. PLenty of Occ. All from my imagination. Rating surely will change
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going fine in Hueco Mundo. The espada's were stronger than ever. They discovered a couple of other Vasto Lorde, transformed them into arrancar, and formed another espada group. They were five, yet extremely powerful. They were named the Cinco Espada. They were Aizen's secret weapon. More to add to his happiness, more shinigami had defected to them. Kira Izuru had joined his beloved Taichou. Also, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, Chad, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime had joined them too. Poor Central 46 had decided that they were too dangerous to be kept alive. Ichigo being a vizard, Chad for his hollow alike power, Ishida being the last Quincy and Orihime for her power to change the past. Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya had defected too. The first two following Ichigo, but for the last one, the reason was still unknown to the rest of all. Urahara and the group at the Urahara Shoten had defected too, but less obviously than Ichigo and friends.

Aizen was one step away from wining, and becoming what he wanted the most : a god. He had won the winter war, however, something (the*cough* Hogyoku*cough*) had told him to wait. That something was coming his way, and he needed it if he wanted to win and become the King of Soul Society. From the winter war, he had earned the fear from the other shinigami AND some nice prisonner. He had captured Madarame Ikkaku and Ayesegawa Yumichika, from the 11 division, the tenth's Taichou, Hitsuyaga Toshiro, the Ninth's Hisagi Shuuhei and the fourth's Yamada Hanatarou. All of them, after hearing what their precious Soul Society had decided to those who helped them more than once, defected too, after a few months of imprisonement. Yes, Aizen was happy, and had everything to be happy.

But that's not where the story really begins. The story starts with a young man who was sleeping peacefully on the beach near a small spring. The sun was setting slowly, covering the entire spring with an eerie glow. The young man then tossed around, still sleeping. He wore a green tunic with white pants and worn out leather boots. He had a sword and a shield were lying next to him and a small pouch which was known for containing lots of different weapons and items that he had gathered around his journey. Oddly enough, it seemed to contain them all.

In the pouch, was a special shard of mirror that suddenly started to glow. It slowly rose from its place in the backpack and glowered more strongly. Suddenly, a voice shot out of the mirror.

''Link you lazy-ass! Wake up!'' said the feminine voice in a commanding tone.

Earning no answer from the said Link, the mirror shook in anger.

''Argh! Why do I have to this?'' she said angrily as some twilight square shot out of the mirror. It slowly formed into a small shadow picture. The form was humanoid, a small imp with a wood like hat that covered one of her eyes. Her eye shone from the shadow with an eerie yellow. She then floated to link, and proceeded to smack him.

Feeling something smacking him, Link brutally awoke, reaching for his sword.

''What the..'' He raised his sword, but when he saw it was the small impish shadow, he relaxed and lowered his blade. ''Oh hey there, Midna. What brings you there ?''.

The small shadow named Midna shivered as she raised her voice in anger. ''_What brings you here _?! I've been trying to wake you up lazy-ass! I need to talk to you, but you know what? I don't care anymore, I'm going back''.

Still pissed, Midna floated towards the small twilight mirror shard. ''I'm sorry Midna, I'm really pleased to see you. It's just that it's been so peacefull since Ganon that I got nothing to do except catch goat'' said the poor Hylian with a small sorry smile.

That made the small imp stop, sigh and turn back to the boy. Boy... was he still a boy? Not at all. He had been a young man when she had found him in his wolf form. They had then paired so she could get the Fused Shadow. Finally they reached her world, where they found that Zant was controlled by Gannondorf. They defeated Zant, defeated Ganon, and broke the Twilight Mirror. They thought they would never see each other anymore. Little did they know that a small shard had stuck in Link's tunic, making one world being able to reach the other. Midna was able to come into the Light Realm, but into her imp form and shadowed. Link was able to go to her world into his beast form though. Even if he was able to in human form, somehow, with only a small shard it transformed him in his beast form immediately. So now she could see that he was indeed a man. A fine man, with his golden brown hair, blue eyes, handsome face. Only a few years had passed, but he indeed was now a grown up.

She looked him up, a mischievous smile on her lips. '' I thought I could seek help from my favorite Hero. There has been weird creatures that came to the Twilight world and started to eat my twili people''. The smile darkened as she thought about those creatures.

Link straightened up, looking concerned. ''How could that happen?''. The princess sighed as she stretched. ''You see, out of nowhere, a twilight portal a bit different opened up and those masked creatures came out of the portal. They ate a couple of our people and left. Of course, we destroyed one or two, but they retreated rapidly. Meh they were nothing. But they came back in numbers and more than one time. I have to go to that world to stop it, that's where you come in. I want you to escort me there''.

Link smiled and nodded. ''Of course I will, Princess, but what about your country? Is it safe to let your throne alone like that?''. He was slightly worried that someone might try to take over again, and all their efforts to put back Midna on the throne would be vain.

The small shadow let an exagerated sigh. ''Man you're such a worry wart. Don't worry, I got that taken care of. Now can we go? I really want to go the sooner possible''.

''Of course! Just let me inform my village!''. With that he took off, running excitedly at the perspective of a new adventure.

After informing everyone, visiting a couple of friends in Hyrule (mainly the King Zora, once Prince Ralis, Zelda, Renado, and Telma) Link finally appeared back into Faron's spring, where he was having a nap earlier. Nearly a day had passed, and he could see some of the kids present to see him off. They had grown up and now were full teenagers.

''Link, I'll protect the village in your absence!'' Colin assured with a smile.

''Wha... Don't go looking cool all by yourself! _I'll_ protect the village!'' Shouted Talo, frowning.

''God you guys can be so _immature_. Don't worry, I'll keep them in tracks!'' Assured Beth then smacked Talo's head.

Link just smiled back. ''Colin, say bye to your sister from me okay?''. The young man nodded and Link turned to leave, but saw Ilia standing in the way. The young woman had a sad look on her face. Link hesitated. He knew the girl loved him. However, he was the Hero, and he would always be needed somewhere else. A place that needed his skills of a warrior.

''Ilia... Keep Epona for me, alright?''. Her eyes widened at this. The fact that he didn't need Epona made it seem like he would be very far away. After looking at him for a while, she just sighed, and smiled sadly. ''Just make sure to come back'', was all she said before walking towards the kids and giving them a slight push. ''Come on, I'm sure Lily is wondering where her big brother is'', she said to Colin, before nodding to Link and they walked off.

Once they were all out of sight, Midna came out of Link's shadow. ''Well that was touching, wasn't it?''. Link gave her a soft smile. Midna had become less sarcastic since Zelda had switched place with her, causing Midna to be able to show into the Light realm with her real form. However, after the few years that passed, the magic had subsided. That's why she was in her shadow form. ''So, how do we get there, Midna?'' Link asked.

Midna just rose higher into the air, and started to open the portal. Gathering herself around her, then suddenly stretching out with a cry as a crack into the sky opened. It slowly opened, having a form of a twilight portal, except it wasn't round and spiraling (Imagine a garganta with the blue like magic that shine in the cracks like a twilight portal). Midna looked back at Link, used her long orange hair to grab him and flew into the darkness.

Once they reached inside, the opening closed after them and surprisingly, Midna transformed into her real form. She looked shocked as she stared at Link as if he had the answer_. _'_What world is it if I can go into my twili form?_'she thought. She looked around to see that they were standing in pure darkness, but they seemed to see very well. A small path of pale blue light was where they were standing. ''Let's just head forward, we'll eventually reach something''. That said she took off, running forward. As she ran, the path formed before them, nice and neat. After what seemed hours, they finally saw a bright light in front of them and they pushed forward, running faster. Suddenly, they reached it and jumped into the light, ending up in a white room.

Aizen had gathered his Espadas and some of the shinigami for the regular meeting. They had tea, some cookies, and talked about what was coming. Of course, Aizen only listened up and did small talk. No way in hell he would reveal them what he thought or what he had planned. Some where talking about if Soul Society would attack first or if they had to make the move first. During all the meeting, Aizen kept a small smirk on his face, listening to his generals discussing and speculating. He had to intervene one or two-time to keep the hot head to explode, but they had come to the conclusion that Soul Society should be too afraid to make the first move.

Ichimaru Gin, Aizen's right hand, noticed that the said Lord of Hueco Mundo was smirking and not saying much today.

''What ya got in tha mind of your's, Aizen-san?'' he asked with his usual accent and wide smile.

''Nothing much Gin'' He answered back, his smirk growing slightly.''I'm just happy things go the way I planned them.''

The said Gin gave him a smirk but then his eyebrow shot up at what he was seeing. Everyone in the room stilled as they felt a burst of unknown Reiatsu. Suddenly, in front of their very eyes, a weird Garganta opened and two figure jumped out of it.

The first one turned out to be a woman. A striking beauty with bright fiery orange hair and grayish skin. She had a black cape that hung on the top of her head and it reached into sleeves that stopped just before her forearm, showing she had some kind of black elbow length gloves with electric green marking. She also had black clothing just on her breast, and only piece of clothing in front of her private parts, leaving her legs unclothed. The interior was the same electric green of the marking. As she turned her face towards them, they saw her blood-red eyes and yellow white eyes. It didn't remove anything to her striking beauty.

Next to her was a human male with a green tunic, white pants, leather boots and green hat that fell to the middle of his back. He had golden brown hair, clear blue eyes, a handsome face and pointed ears. He had a shield and a sword straddled on his back.

Everyone in the room was just too stunned to do anything. No one ever walked in Las Noches like that... it was just... ridiculous! Aizen was the first one to come back to his sense and he stood up. His smile didn't leave his face as he stared at the intruders.

Link didn't know how to react. He didn't expect to warp into a room full of people. He glanced over Midna to see her stared intensely at the people in the room. there was more than twenty people sitting around a big meeting table. It was obvious they had interrupted something.

Midna watched as one of them with chocolate-brown hair, with a wild strand of hair that curled back in his face, stood up. He had an amused smile on his handsome face. His eyes kept going back and forth between Link and her. She straightened herself and walked towards the guy who stood up, as he looked like he was the person who ran the place. She stopped a few feet away from him and eyed him carefully and the rest of the others who were there.

''I am Midna, the Twilight Princess, and this is Link, my escort. I have come to discuss some weird creatures coming from your world. They started to eat my people, and you could say that I'm not too happy from that''.

Aizen's eyebrow raised in curiosity. Twilight princess? Weird creatures? For one thing, she must have talked about Hollows. She seemed to be a princess of an unknown world to them. Aizen was quite surprised to learn that there was yet an other world they have not discovered.

''I am Aizen Sosuke, Lord of Hueco Mundo, and I welcome you, Princess'' he said with a small smile. Then realization came onto him. Hollows had found a new world that he and Soul Society did not know of.

''So... This place is called Hueco Mundo...'' She looked around only to see white walls. ''I'm quite curious about this world of yours, Aizen Sosuke. It's not everyday that I can appear in a world in my real form''.

Aizen just stared at her blankly. In his world, she could take on her real form, but in others she could not?

''As I said, I'm the Twilight Princess. I come from the world of Shadow, the Twilight world. If I am to appear into regular worlds, I'm only a mere shadow''.

Aizen's smile just grew wider. The Hogyoku had made him wait for an interesting pair of people. ''Well, welcome to Hueco Mundo, the world where souls that didn't pass on and turned into beast reside''.

Midna just gave him a curious look. Souls that turned into beast. This world would be interesting. ''I presume that those creatures that came in my world were those beast you mentioned''. Aizen just gave her a smirk, before turning to the meeting table.

''The meeting is finished, you are dismissed'' He turned back to Midna.''Now, shall we discuss what happened together''. He turned around and they walked off in a room who was right next to them. As Link inched to follow them, he was surrounded by people. They were all wearing what seemed a variation of a white outfit that seemed the uniform around there.

''Pointy ears, I never saw that'' said a man with pink hair and purple glasses with an interested look.

''You pink freak, this guy is that girl's escort. If you touch him before Aizen-sama gives you the order, I don't want to see what's gonna be left of you'' Said a small girl with bright green hair.

The 'Pink freak' just glared at her and walked away after giving Link a long longing stare. A boy with bright orange hair then stood in his sight. ''Yo, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo''.

''Hi, I'm Link'' Link said as he gave a small bow.

The green head chuckled at him. ''Look at that! He bowed to you strawberry! Ah damn he look innocent!''.

The said Strawberry glared at her. ''Watch what you say, you damn fairy''.

''Huh? Got something to say, _Strawberry_?'' She shouted back with a glare.

''You...''

''Yare, Yare, don' go up blowin' up aroun' tha place you two'' said a man with silver hair, placing a hand on both teen's shoulder. ''Vicky-chan, Ichigo-kun, ya makin' our guest here incomfortable''. Both of them stopped, but still glared at each other, earning a sweat drop from Link. Then the silver man turned to him and gave him a wide smile.''I'm Ichimaru Gin an' this girl here is Vicky Chamberlain. Please excuse em''.

Link just gave them a smile. ''No problem''. Then, he felt a piercing glare shoot right through his back. He shivered as the heated glare did not reduce at all. He slowly turned to see who could give him such a look and suddenly froze. A couple of feet away was a man with long red hair that hung on his shoulder. He had pale, but still healthy looking skin. His face was handsome, but ferocious and he had dark purple eyes that were searing holes into Link's own eyes. He had some kind of white mask that looked like a tiara on his forehead. But instead of a royal design, it looked like flames and there was a small bright yellow feather hanging on his nose. He was wearing a white kimono with a fiery red haori. The sash for his hakama was also red.

He shot another heated look at Link and he blushed furiously. What the hell was wrong with him? Link hastily looked elsewhere, still shivering and blushing furiously.

''Oh! Kail? Ya still there?''Said Ichimaru cracking one eye up and glancing back and forth between Kail and Link. ''Well, Ya don't mind showin Blondie aroun, don't ya?'' He asked, an amused look on his face.

Kail just smirked and looked Link up. Link felt the man's eyes explore him and he suddenly felt very naked. He blinked, trying to gain his composure back. He bowed to Ichimaru and walked towards Kail.

Once they left the room, a beautiful blue haired woman walked to stand next to Ichimaru. She glanced at him, a small amused smile on her beautiful face. ''Is it me or you're playing matchmaker, Gin?'' The man simply shrugged, a smirk on his face. ''What ya takin me for, Damia-chan? I like ta call it a favor. Kail-kun seemed ta have a crush on Blondie''. The woman named Damia chuckled shaking her head. Suddenly a figure appeared to her right bowing Slightly. ''Damia-sama, we should go now''. The girl had long blond hair and bright blue eyes with blue marking forming a wave on them. The remnants of her mask were hair decoration in her hair in shape of fish. ''Very well'' Said Damia with a smile. ''Gin, please don't try to play too much with our guest''. With that she left, following her Fraccion.

Gin just gave an evil smile to the door and excused himself. He needed to go to his office so he could spy on his two new toy.

A/N : THis is pure folly from me. Out of nowhere it popped up and I needed to write it down.


	2. Showers!

Chapter two of Link's adventure in Hueco Mundo!

As they walked around Las Noches, Link couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. The man kept giving him heated look everytime they would look into each other's eyes. It didn't help that Link found himself staring at the stranger more than once. The way he walked with grace, how the clothes stretched as he was walking, he couldn't keep his eyes of him. Even when they would lock eyes for a few second, having him quickly look elsewhere blushing madly, he would look back at the fiery redhead. It had never happened to him before. Now he seemed mesmerized by the man. Totally hypnotized.

Even if Link was clearly acting weird, the redhead simply continued his tour like if it was nothing. Of course, he would have a smirk or two... No he was doing the tour with a huge smirk on his face, along with a smug look. He was clearly happy from the effect he was doing on the blond. He would make sure to walk close to him, look him into the eyes, to brush against him everytime he could. He was having fun. The fact that the blond was hot and cute as hell only helped. Yes, Kail was having the time of his life.

Now, one would tend to believe that Arrancar had no 'heart' since they were once hollows. No, their transformation into that Arrancar stage was what made them able to have emotion other than Anger, Fear and hunger. They were able to feel love, compassion, and all those soft emotions. Of course, they didn't show it, or due to one's character, it didn't show. But take time to feel more than the surface, and you'd find something more than a Hollow.

Kail was someone who had embraced his feelings and sexuality greatly. He wasn't the type to dwell on things and went straight to the point. That what was he intended to do with the cute blond who was all flustered next to him. That deep blush on his cheeks, those leggings that were hugging his legs perfectly, hugging that other part too...Kail felt an other perverted smile come as he watched the blond look in awe at a shower. They were now in the bathroom that everyone shared once in a while, like publics baths. Blondie was standing there, gaping at the technology while Kail was enjoying the sight of his amazing cute behind.

''Woah, water really comes out like that ? That's pretty convenient, it's like magic!'' Link was getting really excited with this new world. Water coming out of something named faucet, and it was hot! Smiling broadly, he looked back to Kail. ''So is there other things like ...'' His words died in his throat when he saw the man's predatory look. Swallowing roughly, he looked away blushing. Before he knew it, he was thrusted against the wall and found two hot lips against his. The man was kissing him! ''Hmmm'' Link tried to push him away, but the man had greater physical strength. Kail pinned his arm on wall, ravishing his mouth.

Link was feeling hot, his knee were getting weaker and weaker. Why would he get pleasure from being kissed by a man? Suddenly, Kail bit his lower lip harshly and he gasped. Kail profited of his open mouth to enter his tongue in his mouth.

They started to fight for dominance, Link wanted the tongue away, Kail wanting to dominate every part of the blond's mouth. They finally parted, both gasping and trying to catch their breath. Kail then put a knee between Link's leg, and started to stroke his legs with his own.

Using one hand to pin Link's hand above his head, Kail started to feel the Blond's body with his other hand. He was making hot noises with his throat, even if he wasn't aware of it. Gripping Link's hip, Kail started to ground their groin together, earning a sharp gasp and a low moan from Link. He was starting to remove Link's belt when he felt his boss's Reiatsu coming his way, with Link's boss. Growling, he decided to ravish Link's neck, not caring if Aizen found them that way. The younger man's neck tasted so incredibly good. A mix between peach, forest and spring. Kail kept searching for his sweet spot, earning moans from Link. Both of them were raging hard, even if Kail knew they would be discovered soon. Just as he thought he might had the chance to go further, the door swung open, revealing Aizen, with an amused face, and Midna with her eyes wide in surprise.

Link roughly pushed back Kail as he saw they were not alone anymore. He blushed madly, trying to regain his composure.

''Wha-What were you doing Link!'' Exclaimed a dumbfounded blushing Midna.

Link was just too embarrassed to say a word, and Kail smirked smugly at his situation.

''Exactly what it looks like, Midna-hime'' Kail said, with his low deep voice that startled Midna a little.

She hummed, then broke into laughter. ''I see now why you weren't interested in Ilia neither Zelda! You swung _that_ side !''. She was clearly enjoying this, now the surprise passed. A mischievous smile appeared on her face.

''Link, we are staying here for a while'' Midna said turning her back from the room. ''This world seems plenty interesting, so we are gonna stay a while. Why don't you stay with your friend here''.

''Great idea, Midna-san. Kail, you are to live with Link untill they go''. Before he left, Aizen gave his trademark smirk to Kail and left with Midna.

Kail gave a predatory smile to Link. So Blondie would be staying with him. How convenient. He couldn't wait to see Blondie squirming with lust under him. His body glistening with sweat, his face flushed from the pleasure... Kail gave himself a mental slap as he felt himself become more and more excited. He gave himself a mental cold shower and smirked at Link. ''Now, shall we go see where you will be staying, Link-san''.

Link gave him a look. He was still furiously embarrassed, and couldn't help the feeling of dread that he was feeling when he learned he would be staying with Kail. He inhaled deeply and braced himself. ''Let's go''. He briskly walked to the door, glaring at Kail.

A/N: Okay. This is short. And its been a while. I should update Legend of the bleached dragoon soon. I had to move and we didn't have internet for a while sadly. Ahh oh well. Didn't know how to really close the chapter or go further so when I found how, eh well its gonna be in the next :p My excuse for the bizarre scene in the shower. First time writing male male almost sex. Gonna need practice. I've been reading enough so it's not totally awkward, but let's say, first time are always awkward XD


End file.
